Vecinos y algo mas
by Johanna Astrum
Summary: Taiga Aisaka se muda para inicar una nueva vida lejos de sus padres, Minori le tiene una sorpresa al presentarle a su novio Ryuji Takasu;un hombre normal y solitario. Sin ser concientes la atracción mutua se hace notar, siendo vecinos sera dificil esconder sus sentimientos ¿Quién será el primero en sucumbir?
1. Saludos y Despedidas

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPITULO 1:<strong>

**SALUDOS Y DESPEDIDAS**

**-POV RYUUJI-**

Una fresca brisa sopló llevándose consigo unas cuantas hojas caídas. El crepúsculo que se escondía en el horizonte, me causaba una sensación de calma reconfortante. Estudiando el paisaje, mi vista reparo en la pequeña laguna del parque, el agua estaba tan tranquila y cristalina que podía ver la reflejo del sol, tan esplendoroso en su punto de apogeo. Tenues risas resonaron a mi izquierda y en un breve movimiento involuntario una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

Ellas.

Gire mi cabeza hasta que pude encontrar las dueñas de tale risas. Una mujer de cabello rubio hasta media espalda y piel clara suponía ser Yasuko; mi madre, que aun que tenía 35 años, fácilmente podría ser confundida con una chica de universidad. La otra de cabello rosa dejándose caer como cascada hasta tocar sus hombros, hacia ademanes de estar muy entusiasmada, seguro era Minori Kushieda; la chica que conocía desde el instituto medio. Sí, la misma de la que me enamore y después de enterarme que yo le gustaba gracias a Kitamura –mi mejor amigo– dejaría pasar 2 años más para tomar el coraje y quitarme la vergüenza de confesar mis sentimientos, y vaya que le gustan los hombres solitarios y mandilones por que me dio el si.

–Ryuu-chan, tengo hambre ¿qué trajiste de comer? – regrese mi mirada a Yasuko que se tocaba el estomago para hacer más convincente su petición– Ryuu-chan, sírvenos.

Busque la supuesta comida, hasta dar con una canasta, de esas muy utilizadas para los picnic. Al abrirla encontré una ¿tarta?, la verdad ni siquiera recordaba haber traído una canasta, ni llenarla de comida, tampoco recordaba cómo había llegado ahí y menos sabía porque estábamos en un día de campo, pero bueno entre mas descubrimientos hacia más preguntas surgían, y si no querían tener un coma, sería mejor quedarme con unas cuantas dudas.

–¡Hey, Takasu! – cuando voltee para poder ver quien me llamaba, vi a Kitamura con un bate de beisbol gigante, en serio, era exageradamente enorme–¡cuidado!, ¡agáchate!

Fue entonces cuando mi cerebro conecto los cables correctos y pude reaccionar, haciendo lo que me pedía en un tiempo récord.

–Bien ¿listo?... – escuche a Minori hablar y para cuando la vi, tenía ya su uniforme de béisbol y sostenía una pequeña pelota entre sus manos, preparándose para lanzar– ¡ahí va!

De acuerdo, esto cada vez se hacía más y más raro...daba miedo. No por el hecho de que Minori y Kitamura jugaran béisbol a escala jamás vistas, es solo que Inko-chan era un perico gigante, más bien era in Inko-gozila. Oh eso sí daba miedo y más si hacía vibrar el suelo mientras se acercaba a mí.

-ring ... Anillo

De pronto todo se fue distorsionando. El hermoso paisaje del parque era remplazado por oscuridad poco a poco. Los demás se iban alejando lentamente al igual que Inko y de pronto todo fue oscuridad. Abrí los ojos, pero al sentir la luz quemarme las pupilas estos fueron automáticamente cerrados.

-ring ... Anillo

De nuevo mi celular sonó, obligándome a removerme en mi cama hasta dar con el. Aunque por la noche lo puse en el mueble al lado de mi cama, por alguna extraña razón termino en el piso. No me di el lujo de ver quien me llamaba con tanta insistencia, pues lo único que quería era acabar con el ruido que me atormentaba.

–Bueno, habla Takasu – con tono medio perezoso conseguí hablar

–Buenos días Ryuuji, ¿listo? O ¿estabas dormido? – tuve que alejar el celular de mi oído por lo fuerte que habló. En serio si no había despertado con el timbre de mi celular -que por cierto lo tengo al máximo- con su voz seguro lo haría seguro.

–La verdad fuiste mi despertador Minori– y eso era muy literal– bueno, y ¿a qué se debe tu llamada tan temprano?, aun son las 8 de la mañana– le dije mientras veía el reloj del mi cuarto, recordando que llegue hasta altas horas de la noche, porque me la pase limpiando en casa de Yasuko. Pues solo no la visite unos días y ella ya había hecho varias fiestas con sus amigos. Diablos, a veces yo parecía el padre y ella la hija.

–Que malo Ryuuji. No puedo creer que olvidaras nuestra cita de hoy.

-En El curso NO-mienta, pero fue movido, yo estaba completamente olvido de donde iríamos- casi caigo yo en mi intento de conseguir que pantaloncillos. Créanme, ustedes son los más fáciles ponértelos con plazo mientra una mano.

–Si, como no. Pero bueno te espero en la plaza, porque no sabes dónde queda la cafetería ¿verdad?

–¿Cafetería, cual cafetería? – termine de ponerme los pantaloncillos, para luego quitármelos de nuevo. Me acababa de dar cuenta que necesitaba una buena ducha, pues había sudado bastante ayer y por cansancio no me la había dado en seguida.

Detuve mi recorrido a la ducha, porque si mi vista no me fallaba, había dos grandes brotes de moho en la esquina del baño. Luego tendría tiempo de quitarlos, pero ¿quién me garantiza que no vuelvan a brotar?, esta sería la tercera vez que lo haría en el mes.

–Hasta las 10 – y colgó

Regrese a mi habitación y aventé mi celular en la cama, para luego entrar en la ducha. Tenía dos horas para darme un buen baño y limpiar un poco el departamento.

**-POV TAIGA-**

Cerré mi última maleta, acomodándola con el resto, a la vez que un leve suspiro se escapaba de mi boca. Alivio y paz; eran las emociones que ocupaban mis pensamientos, ya que de ahora en adelante sería libre. Libre de tener que hacer caso a lo que me digiera mi padre, de vivir como él quería y de ser su estúpida marioneta a la merced de él y su esposa. ¡Diablos!, irme era lo que más deseaba. Ya no tendría que rendir cuentas a nadie, cada paso que diera sería por mi cuenta, sin nadie detrás de mí. Solo yo, la dueña de mi propia vida, a la misma que se le estuvo prohibiendo tal derecho, hasta ahora.

Mire mi cuarto por milésima vez. Mi cama, escritorio, closet, sillón y la gran ventana que daba justo a la ciudad. Todo se veía más grande, sin su respectivo acompañante. El escritorio, sin mis carpetas, lámpara y laptop. Mi closet vacio. Mi sillón sin ropa encima -como de costumbre-, mi cama era la única que permanecía igual, solo le faltaban mis acostumbradas almohadas que la cubrían casi por completo.

Todo el cuarto estaba marchito, aunque fue diseñado cuidadosamente con finos detalles con un color matiz claro, y para adornarlo con muebles caoba elegidos perfectamente. Era un hermoso cuarto. Un hermoso cuarto, sin vida. Nunca me esforcé por darle calidez a ese espacio, porque ¿qué caso tenía adornar y tratar de poner un poco de mi alma en una jaula? Ni siquiera estaba segura de tener una, hace mucho tiempo que dejo este cuerpo frio.

Camine hasta quedar frente a la ventana y mire hacia abajo. Edificios, carros y gente caminando, que desde la distancia a la que me encontraba no eran más que manchas moviéndose entre las calles, seguramente siguiendo su rutina diaria.

–¿Interrumpo?

La voz de Yui me saco de mis pensamientos, obligándome a girar la cabeza para asegurarme que no fuera producto de mi imaginación. No. Ahí estaba con toda su prominencia en el umbral de la puerta. Una mujer alta, de cabello azabache que se dejaba caer como peso muerto hasta media espalda, con piel tan blanca como la leche, me miraba con esa mirada gris tan desafiante pero a la vez amable; era mi madrastra.

-No. ¿Si usted ofrece algo?

–Me preguntaba si necesitabas ayuda.

–No, creo que no.

No me quitaba la mirada de encima, seguía hasta el compás de mi pausada respiración. Si tenía suerte no preguntaría más, se aburriría y finalmente se iría.

–¿Y lo demás? – continuó.

Pero como le gustaba molestar, lo único que hizo fue seguir una conversación que no terminaría bien. Y lo peor es que lo sabía, y aun así lo hacía.

–Lo mande hace una semana– respondí de la manera más cortante posible para acelerar las cosas– ¿recuerdas?

Claro que lo recordaba, si ella era como mi acosador familiar, siempre pendiente de lo que hacía o me pasaba, como si fuera poco con mi padre.

Pero como siempre haciéndose la desentendida.

–¡Ha, claro! Ya lo recuerdo– embozando su mejor sonrisa.

–¿Quieres algo de comer? – prosiguió– Ya se que aún es temprano pero…

–Son las 10…

Un punto en traigo algo.

Sin dejarme protestar, camino por el pasillo que conectaba con la sala de estar y dio la vuelta desapareciendo.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de enojarme por sus conversaciones raras, en las que siempre se iba, porque una melodía conocida sonó dentro de mi bolsa. Di unos cuantos pasos hasta mi cama, para sacar de mi bolsa el origen de tal timbre ruidoso. Al abrirlo vi su cara sonriente en la pantalla de mi móvil. ¿Quién aparte de mi padre y Yui me llamaban? Mi amiga.

–¿Bueno? –fue mi saludo

–¡Hola! – pude imaginármela desde el lugar que se encontraba, con una gran sonrisa y un destello singular en sus ojos– Que gusto. Hace mucho no hablamos ¿verdad? –cierto. Desde hace como 6 meses no la había llamado. Por la escuela, porque se me olvidaba ó por cualquier otra cosa y me imaginaba que compartíamos los mismos motivos– Pero bueno, ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo has estado?

Se me hacia normal, que después de tanto tiempo quisiera saber -todo- lo que había hecho y hasta lo que no.

–Como siempre, ya sabes. Bueno y ¿Qué hay de ti? –suponiendo que llevaría un buen rato la llamada, me senté en la cama y con mi mano libre agarre la almohada más grande y la abrasé

–Súper. Aunque la universidad un poco pesada. Oye mañana te mudas, ¿verdad?

–Si– una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en mi rostro. Voltee a ver mi par de maletas que yacían en la esquina de la habitación, recordando el trabajo que me costó meter mis cosas en ellas. En verdad fue muy difícil.

–Te esperare en el aeropuerto ¿de acuerdo?

Escuche unos pasos acernadase a la habitación y cerré mis ojos maldiciendo mi suerte. Diablos, Yui. Siempre tan oportuna.

–¿De acuerdo? – su voz sonó en mi tímpano, repitiendo su propuesta

–Sí, claro. Bueno nos vemos, hasta mañana. Cuídate. – e inmediatamente le colgué

Lamentaba cortar la llamada, es más, quería charlar con ella un poco más, pero tampoco quería que Yui se entrometiera mas en mi intento de vida.

Mire de reojo a Yui, que estaba sin el supuesto desayuno.

–¿Y el de…

–Taiga, cariño– su rostro se torno serio de repente– Tu padre quiere que salgamos a comer. Vístete– ordenó

Y así como de la nada llegó, así mismo se esfumó. Siempre creí que ella tenía doble personalidad o algo así, porque, por un momento era amor, y en otro la madrastra malvada. Agite mi cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso, ya que en muy poco tiempo ya no la vería.

Camine de nuevo para llegar a la ventana y mire el horizonte largo y basto.

**-POV RYUUJI-**

Saque de mi saco el móvil para comprobar la hora , cuando un crío pasó corriendo a mi lado, llorando y todo mocoso gritaba por su madre. Genial, también tenía que ayudarlo a encontrar a su progenitora, ya que, el que estuviera todo zarrapastroso no me conmovía, pero no aguantaba la idea de que un crío estuviera solo. Además, tal vez su madre estaba cerca, y no pensaba perder mucho tiempo en la búsqueda.

–Oye–le dije, cuando al fin lo alcance–¿Dónde fue la última vez que viste a tu madre?

Un poco asustado por mi inoportuna pregunta, se volteo, y con sus ojos todos cristalinos me escudriño de arriba a abajo.

–Oye no te voy a hacer daño––continúe. Ahora su rostro se ilumino, pero no duro mucho ya que casi de inmediato regreso su vista al frente– enserio.

–Yo estaba con mi mama en el super–comenzó, mientras trataba de regular su reparación– pero… como quería ver los dulces, me separe de ella sin que se diera cuenta– de nuevo inicio a llorar, y con su manga derecha trato de cubrir sus lagrimosos ojos– ¡Me dijo que no me separara de ella, y no le hice caso! ¡Ahora ya me perdí para siempre! ¡MAMA!

Acto seguido le compre un helado, para que, por lo menos no llamara la atención de todo el mundo, no me agradaba mucho la idea de ser acusado de secuestrador, pedófilo o algo peor.

Cuando comenzamos a caminar, estuvo callado, aunque le hablaba de vez en cuando, para tratar de calmarlo un poco con cosas interesantes para un crío de 6 años. Confieso que si alguien me dijera, que él, era un niño calmado, me reiría en su cara, ya que su estado de shock pasó después de 10 minutos, al comer su helado.

Caricaturas, figuras de acción, su madre, sus libros de colorear, su osito momo. Ese crío hablaba mas que Minori, y eso, ya era bastante.

––Oye, y para todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Haru Mmm ... Catch Kawamura ¿Y tu?

-Ryuuji Takasu

––Oh ¿y eres muy grande?

- Gran ... ¿?

––Si ¿Cuántos años tienes?

––¿Y tu?

–––Yo casi tengo 7 años… pero me veo más grande ¿verdad?

––Como tu digas. Yo ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

Me volvió a escudriñar de arriba abajo.

––¿Tienes 40 años?

––¿Me veo de 40 años?––pregunté sorprendido por la conclusión.

––¿Tienes 30 años?

––¿En serio 30?

––¡Esto es muy difícil!, me rindo

––Bueno, bueno, te digo …

––¿Mamá?

Mire a Haru, para seguir la dirección de su vista y toparme con su progenitora. Una mujer de unos 30 años, con piel un poco bronceada, tenía unos ojos grises muy cristalinos, por las lágrimas que amenazaban salir, su cabello rubio estaba desacomodado, algunos de sus rizos caían tapando su rostro, tenía una fina capa de sudor por su frente provocando que sus cabellos se pegaran a su frente.

-¡Haru!

El policía que se encontraba con la madre del crío, me dio las gracias al igual que ella, para después ser testigo del sermón de su madre. La mujer resulto ser Mai Kawamura. Me entretuve conversando con ella y para cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 11: 07 a.m. ¡Diablos! ,que tarde, Minori me iba a matar.

Corrí todo el camino de regreso, cuando al fin estuve cerca del centro comercial, divise a Minori de entre la multitud. Vi como cerraba si móvil con cierto toque de decepción, que al divisarme desapareció casi en su totalidad.

Pasamos lentamente por las tiendas, conversando cosas triviales, como el clima, la universidad, y sus constantes viajes.

Ya sentados en la cafetería de la que tanto hablaba Minori, me dispuse a degustar un café negro, ya que el clima no era para estar bebiendo malteadas o cosas por el estilo, después de todo era Octubre. Mientras Minori casi desaparecía su rebanada de pastel de su plato.

––¿Y cómo les fue?

Levante la vista de mi café, para buscar a Minori de entre las nubes de vapor que emanaba.

Haciendo memoria de los pasados dos días con Kitamura, recordé el hotel en el que nos hospedamos y la amable mujer que nos atendió en nuestra estancia. Aunque al principio me resistí a ir, ya que me parecía una idea inaceptable, no solo por el hecho de que estuviera corto de dinero( como muchas veces me pasa), sino también por el hecho de pasar dos días con Kitamura –solos- no eran muy alentadores. Por Dios, es mi amigo pero conociéndolo, el era muy expresivo y pervertido. Horriblemente pervertido, y eso no era bueno. Pero después de suplicas, que por cierto no fueron del todo amables, accedí voluntariamente a fuerzas. Emprendí el dichoso viaje a las aguas termales con Kitamura, y a partir de ahí solo recuerdo el vapor, vista nublada y charlas sin sentido pero que causaban gracia. Por un momento llegue a pensar que el agua tenía alguna especie de droga que nos hacía relajarnos como nunca y reír como estúpidos.

Regrese la mirada a mi café y con un movimiento de muñeca menee el contenido de mi taza para después darle un trago, que fue resentido por mis papilas gustativas, probablemente anestesiándolas por un rato, en lo que se recuperaban del líquido caliente que paso por ellas.

––Bien, supongo––dije––aunque quedamos como jodidas pasas.

Su risa me saco de mi transe al recordar las consecuencias de tanto tiempo en las termales.

––Tu siempre de agua fiestas––dijo mientras con su tenedor se llevaba su ultimo pedazo de pastel. Note como dudaba un segundo y devolvía su pastel, en un proceso que a mi me resulto en cámara lenta––Oye ¿estás libre mañana?

Recordándome que mañana seria sábado y que aparte de terminar la tarea de limpiar los testigos de las fiestas de Yasuko, no había otra cosa que tuviera en mente.

––No ¿Por qué?

Pude imaginar que me pediría de nuevo que nos viéramos para satisfacer su manía de salir a descubrir nuevos locales o tiendas para tocar, manosear o como se diga, las cosas de los estantes para después dar las gracias, irnos y dejar posiblemente a un encargado desilusionado o tal vez enojado.

––Es que quería presentarte a una persona muy importante––añadió––una amiga

––Creí que ya conocía a todos tus amigos––recordando todos lo encuentros en bares, cafeterías o hasta la universidad––Pero veo que no es así

Una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro a la vez u que un brillo característico de ella aparecía en sus ojos.

––La mayoría de ellos eran compañeros o conocidos del instituto…––sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda al ser tomada mi mano izquierda por otro par y ser apretada––pero ella es mi mejor amiga, por eso sería muy importante para mí que la conocieras ¿Qué dices?

––Y si es tan importante ¿Por qué no la conocí antes? ––retire mi mano disimuladamente, ya que la mano de Minori era muy fría y eso no ayudaba a calentarme––¿eh?

Su sonrisa se fue haciendo pequeña poco a poco al punto de casi desaparecer, desvió su rostro hacia la ventana -porque Minori insistió en sentarnos en el lugar vació que se encontraba al lado de la ventana- y con un suspiro empaño el cristal un poco.

–––Eso es porque vive lejos de aquí, y con todo no he podido siquiera llamarla…––me miro un poco y luego se puso a jugar con su tenedor––hasta hoy ¿creerás? –– dejo su tenedor al fin en paz para hacer un movimiento con su mano llamando a la mujer con libretita en manos y gafete––Espera, deja ordeno un chocolate caliente

Me entretuve con lo que restaba de mi café, meneándolo -como si eso en verdad fuera interesante- pero la voz a mi derecha me hizo volver la vista al frente.

Un tiempo en otra traigo. Por favor espera

Fue lo que dijo Natsuki, si su gafete no mentía.

––En fin––recito mientras le quitaba la vista a la empleada que caminaba a una puerta, suponía yo era la entrada de la cocina––Mañana se muda aquí, y quería que tu fueras el primero en conocerla

––Claro, no hay problema. ¿Y en donde la veremos?

––De hecho quería ver si me acompañabas al aeropuerto––añadió––solo si tienes tiempo claro

––De acuerdo

**-POV TAIGA-**

Los coches y los edificios pasaban rápido a mis ojos, sin tener la oportunidad de apreciar los detalles que los diseñadores se esforzaron en hacer para embellecer las frías paredes de los edificios y proporcionarles vida.

La noche le iba bien a la ciudad de Paris.

Nuestra comida se convirtió en cena ya que mi padre salió a ver una emergencia de su empresa. Siempre atento, hasta en la más mínima cosa para él era de suma importancia y debía atenderse inmediatamente, aún si tenía que sacrificar mi precioso tiempo.

La limusina aparco enfrente del edificio, rápidamente salí para acelerar un poco las cosas y con suerte demostrar mi urgencia por terminar la cena. Nos atendió una elegante señorita con pendientes de perlas y un traje azul cosmos, su sonrisa me pareció de los mas falsa y sus ojos no dejaban de pasearse por mi padre. Un hombre como él siempre era bienvenido, y mas si estaba acompañado.

La cena transcurrió lentamente con comentarios triviales sobre la empresa de papá, las amigas de Yui y una refrescante música. Me sorprendió darme cuenta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba disfrutando -o era el hecho que mañana me marchaba- las risas eran autenticas y las palabras sinceras, a pesar de todo creo que los voy a extrañar. Yo se que muy a su manera me quieren y eso me alegra. Conforme va avanzando la noche me relajo poco a poco, cuando me doy cuenta estoy hablando con ellos sobre lo que pienso hacer una vez me mude.

––Me gustaría pintar el departamento en cuento llegue, para amueblarlo, pero sinceramente no tengo ni idea de como lo quiero–– le doy un trago a mi copa y me encogo de hombros.

–– Cariño, si quieres podemos decirle a Daniel para que lo re modele. Es muy bueno en su trabajo y con gusto irá contigo––Yui me apretó la mano a través de la mesa y con una sonrisa encantadora miro a mi padre–– ¿Podemos hacerlo no amor?

––Lo enviaré en unos días Taiga, tu no te preocupes.––llamó al mesero con un movimiento de mano– la cuenta, por favor–– el mesero se retiro con movimientos fluidos––Daniel estará encantado de volver a trabajar para ti.

Daniel es un decorador de interiores famoso -y caro- en París, ha trabajado con mi familia desde hace años, decoro mi habitación y el resto de la casa. Si, sin duda quiero que él se encargue de re modelar mi departamento. No lo he visto en mucho tiempo, así que tengo curiosidad. El mesero llega con la cuenta y se retira rápidamente con la tarjeta de crédito, voy en busca de mi abrigo pero me llama la atención una pareja que está discutiendo, me sorprendo al ver que la mujer da una bofetada al hombre, pero mayor es mi sorpresa por que el hombre en lugar de enfurecerse la atrae por el brazo y la besa con fuerza. ¡Dios! Eso si que es fuego. Tengo que apartar la mirada y caminar a la recepción, no me siento bien observando a las personas en momentos así, veo que me están esperando y suspiro aliviada. Por fin acabo la noche.

De pronto me acuerdo de el mensaje de que recibí poco antes de llegar al restauran Mañana te presentare a alguien. Te quiero No me emociona mucho la idea de conocer personas, pero me intriga saber que tipo de personas son...

* * *

><p><strong>Cualquier duda, sugerencia, opinion, reclamacion, etc, etc les ruego haganmelo saber. Gracias<strong>


	2. Conociendonos

**Bueno, he aquí un nuevo capitulo. Un poco corto pero si algo revelador. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2: <strong>**CONOCIÉNDONOS**

**-POV TAIGA-**

Un caballo, dos peces irregulares, un calamar y encima del delfín una tortuguita sin cola. Los vuelos siempre me resultaron aburridos desde que tengo memoria, exceptuando las veces que me tocaban en ventana, como ahora. Era gracioso y emocionante ver las figuras que formaban las nubes, tenía una asombrosa capacidad –o debo decir defecto- de cuestionar todo lo que veía y si éste en cuestión llamaba mi atención, me imaginaba distintos escenarios o circunstancias. Era gracioso ver las figuras que formaban las nubes, algunas en definitiva me daban la impresión de que a un artista de arte moderno se le dio la gana plasmar sus figuras irregulares y sin sentido en el cielo. Pero, otras simplemente me dejaban sin aliento y con la boca abierta, no me podía imaginar como el viento se las arreglaba para formar tan espectaculares figuras; como en ese momento al mirar la perfección del caballo. Tenía muchas ganas de tomarle una foto por lo menos de recuerdo sin importarme parecer un loca psicópata tomando fotos a un nube en forma de _caballito_ desde un avión, pero dos razones me quitaron las ganas. La primera. No recordaba en que parte de mi bolso guarde mi bendita cámara -ni siquiera recuerdo guardarla en él-. Y no tenía suficientes ganas de buscarla. Abrir, sacar, revisar, volver a guardar, checar si todo este en su lugar. No, en definitiva no tenía ganas. La segunda. Tenía a mi izquierda una_ hermosa _pareja que no paraba de demostrarse cuanto se quería. Resople. Alguien debería mostrarles el camino al baño. Me incomodaban y mucho. Debí tomarle la palabra a mi padre e ir en primera clase, pero ¡Yo y mis ganas de contradecirle!

De pronto recordé el mensaje de Minorin, una gran pregunta llenó mis pensamientos ¿quién sería "la persona" que me quería presentar? ¿Sería hombre o mujer? ¿Una nueva amiga o amigo? Pero conociendo como conozco a Minorin sabía que seguramente era un nuevo novio. Por lo menos un pretendiente, la pobre no sabe estar sin un chico a su lado.

El resto del viaje fue desconcertante. Logré escabullirme a la cocina del avión y convencer a un sobrecargo de darme una bebida con un poco de alcohol. Al principio no me creía mayor de edad, así que tuve que mostrarle mi pasaporte, accedió inmediatamente y con una extraña mirada que me incomodó un poco. Para ser mi primera vez tomando clandestinamente debo decir que me fue muy bien. Termine la bebida demasiado rápido para mi gusto, no sé si por los nervios a que me alguien me viera o simplemente porque tenía sed, en fin, inicie mi búsqueda para dar con algo para entretenerme. Camine unos metros por el pasillo, al pasar por el área de los baños, escuche ruidos, intente acercarme para averiguar que era, pero al darme cuenta de lo que hacían me aleje lo más rápido que pude. Cerca de mi asiento me arrepentí. La pareja seguía en lo suyo y yo no tenía muchas ganas de pasar enfrente de ellos ni mucho menos de quedarme a oírlos, así que di media vuelta y regresé por donde venía. Una amable sobrecargo me ofreció algo de comer pero me negué rápidamente. Seguí caminando y en poco tiempo ya me encontraba en un área donde no había personas, sólo unos cuantos trabajadores, que me miraron algo extrañados pero tampoco me dijeron que me marchara así que me quede en un pequeño espacio. Cerré los ojos y suspire. Sentí que mi celular vibró, lo saque rápidamente de mis vaqueros y vi un mensaje de Yui. "_Daniel acepto, estará allá en una semana"._ ¿En tan poco tiempo?

-Hola.

Me sonó familiar esa voz, rápido reconocí al sobrecargo que me dio antes la bebida. Sonreía y me miraba fijamente. Diablos seguro me echara de mi escondite.

-Lo siento…no sabía que no podía estar aquí-no dijo nada así que continúe- pero ya me voy…

Me tomó del brazo tan rápido que me sobresalte. Lo miré para ver que quería ahora, pero ahora veía significativamente mis labios. Idiota. Mi pulso se lanzo y mi respiración se acelero.

-¿Qué señorita? ¿La asusto?—se inclinó un poco mas hacía abajo y me aprisiono entre la pared y el. Era asfixiante.—No se preocupe…con migo está segura…solo quiero un beso suyo…

-¡Suélteme!—susurre.—o grito—lo amenacé audazmente. Cuando abrí mi boca para hacer mi llamada de auxilio rápidamente se abalanzo sobre mí y con su asquerosa lengua abrió mis labios. No, no, no. Intente golpearlo con mi rodilla pero cuando quise levantarla no pude, el maldito me tenía muy bien agarrada. Me moría de miedo y rabia por no poder defenderme. Moví mi cara para que ya no me besara pero de nuevo usó una mano para sujetarme por la nuca y dejarme completamente inmóvil, intensifico el beso y yo ya casi lo tenía metido en la garganta. Asqueroso. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando sentí que su mano se deslizaba de mi pierna al cierre de mis vaqueros, fue ahí cuando entendí lo que quería, y no lo iba a permitir. Me moví como una loca, sentí mis manos libres de pronto y no desaprovechando ni un segundo le mordí con todas mis fuerzas el labio hasta que sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre y con mis manos le di una fuerte bofetada. Quedo aturdido un momento pero yo ya corría lejos de ahí. Llegué volando al baño y me encerré. No podía dejar de jadear ni temblar, mi corazón parecía a punto de estallar. Me recargue en la puerta y al cabo de unos minutos mi respiración se normalizo al igual que mi corazón, me moje la cara sin dejar de temblar y con furia me enjuagé la boca. Salí de ahí con dirección a mi asiento, me valía ya un bledo la parejita, no me quería encontrar otra vez con ese tipo.

Malditos vuelos. Maldito sujeto. Maldito día. Nunca me sale nada bien.

**-POV RYUJI-**

Llevamos esperando como una hora, mi paciencia se estaba acabando al igual que mi quinto café. No me cabía en la cabeza que Minori me citara una hora y media antes por si el avión de su queridísima amiga, por alguna razón –muy extraña- llegara antes y no estuviera nadie para recibirla. Pero bueno, ya estamos aquí y no podíamos irnos. Pensándolo bien, si podríamos irnos, pero Minori se negaría rotundamente.

Su amiga seguramente es muy importante para ella si llega a tales límites por verla lo antes posible. La veo de reojo, y la noto ansiosa. Pasea su mirada de un lado a otro mientras retuerce el gorro que trae en las manos. Vuelvo a mirar mi vaso de café, desilusionándome por la falta de este. En momento como estos, me obsesiona tomar café, el simple hecho de tener un café me relaja en demasía y por si fuera poco me calienta el cuerpo en esta época del año. Y es que aunque no estemos aún en invierno, el otoño, es muy crudo con un frío del demonio.

-¡Oh!, mira Ryuji. Ya comenzaron a salir. Vamos.

Comienza a caminar y por reflejo yo igual. A los pocos metros mi celular suena, así que me detengo para buscarlo en mi abrigo, en el cuarto tono al fin lo encuentro y para mi mala suerte ya colgaron. Reviso el número. Es de Yasuko, reviso la hora para asegurarme del lugar donde está. Son cuarto para las cinco, a esta hora entra al bar, decido hablarle más tarde.

-Mmm…no la veo- se pone de puntas y con la mirada comienza a buscarla entre el mar de gente que sale del hangar-¡Ahí está!

Inmediatamente sale disparada que por un minuto la pierdo, afortunadamente su cabello rosa me ahorra tiempo, con pasos lentos voy en su dirección ya que la multitud, las maletas y los críos me complicaban la tarea.

Por un momento me imagine a Minori abrazando a su amiga, las dos llorando como magdalenas por su feliz reencuentro y diciendo cuanto se habían extrañado la una a la otra. Error. Lo que vi fue totalmente distinto. Ahí estaban las dos de pie frente a frente charlando como si nada, como si fuera cualquier día. ¡Qué rayos! Minori espero hora y media para… ¡esto! Hablar como si se la viera a diario. Pero bueno, quien entiende a las mujeres. Evalúo rápidamente a la amiga de Minori. Es de tez blanca, espectaculares ojos ámbar, cabello dorado muy largo, pero lo que más me sorprende es su estatura…baja. Según mis cuentas no rebasa el metro y medio. Me atrevo a decir que si la vieran de lejos la confunden con una niña, pero al acercarse la realidad te golpea al ver su cuerpo exquisitamente formado, con esas curvas tan peligrosas para andar por ahí sin temor a las miradas indiscretas, con ese rostro en armonía perfecta con sus delicadas facciones…con esos ojos y esa boca…tan provocativos. ¡Alto! Es la mejor amiga de tu novia… ¡Idiota!

Me detengo a poca distancia de ellas, no queriendo interrumpirlas en su reencuentro, presto un poco de atención en su plática y me doy cuenta de Minori habla precipitadamente mientras que su amiga solo responde con monosílabos, al parecer a Minori parece no importarle ya que se le nota entusiasmada, así que decido quedar en segundo plano un poco más.

-…pero bueno, volviendo al mensaje que te mande—Minori voltea a verme con una gran sonrisa y caigo en la cuenta de que es mi turno de presentarme. —El es Ryuji Takasu…mi novio.

-Gusto en conocerte…

Estire mi mano para saludarla, pero al no ver respuesta por parte de ella lejos de su mirada fija en mí y un asentimiento de cabeza, la retire poco a poco. Bien, al parecer no es muy comunicativa.

-Gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Taiga Aisaka.

Su voz sonó segura y con un deje de aburrimiento que no pude ignorar. Al parecer no le sorprende verme…más bien es como si se esperara esto.

Desconcertante. Taiga Aisaka, es desconcertante.


End file.
